


Like I Got Hit by a Truck

by KatieBug1998



Series: Supernatural One-Shots, Sick Fics, Injured Fics, and Hurt/Comfort [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor - Freeform, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt, Injury, Reader-Insert, Surgery, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1998/pseuds/KatieBug1998
Summary: Reader wakes up in a hospital with two very cute doctors looking after her.





	

A groan escapes your mouth. Everything comes to you slowly. First, the harsh but dull pain. Everything hurts. Everything. Then you notice the cold, but only on your arms and face; you must be covered by a blanket. Then there's the smell of antiseptic and the beeping of machines. 

Hospital.

You groan again and force your eyes open. You're alone in a typical hospital room. The blinds are open, letting in bright sunlight. You turn away from it and look towards the door. A man in a white coat suddenly enters. Okay, wow, he's hot. You smile a little, not purposefully, and he smiles back.

"How are you feeling?" he asks. He has short hair and candy-fucking-apple green eyes. He has bow legs too which is adorable. D. Winchester is sewn into his lab coat.

"Like I got hit by a truck." Your throat hurts and your voice is raspy.

"Close," says the hot doctor. He pushes a button in the side of the bed so that it moves and you're sitting almost upright. He gets a cup of ice chips and starts fucking spoon feeding them to you. How embarrassing, but also ... nice. "You were walking outside and a drunk driver swerved and hit you." He sets down the cup. "Do you remember that?" You shake your head slightly. "You sustained multiple injuries. You were knocked out, but only have a concussion. On the other hand, I had to do surgery on your leg and another doctor had to do laparoscopic surgery. You'll be fine after some time here and physical therapy."

You suddenly get dizzy and the heart monitor starts beeping louder, more annoying. You close your eyes, trying not to pass out. "That's a lot to take in," you say slowly, your words blending together.

"I know," he says quickly. To someone else, probably a nurse, he says, "Would you go get my brother and tell him that (y/n y/l/n) is awake?" Then to you, he says, "I have to pull up your gown to check your abdomen." You feel him tugging at the fabric and then his hands press against your stomach. The pressure itself doesn't hurt, but you notice the sharp pain in your ribs and a few places on your stomach.

"Ow." It's more of a comment than anything.

"Does it hurt when I press there?" he asks.

You open your eyes and look him. Jesus, his eyes. "No, I just think the morphine is wearing off or something."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Your eyes are drawn to his lips which are full and perfectly shaped. Is there anything about this man that isn't perfect? "How bad is the pain?"

You take stock of your injuries. As the drugs wear off, you're able to move more, but also feel more pain. The doctor pulls your hospital gown down and stands up fully. He's tall. He watches as you lift up your hand and look at the IV in it. Then look at the dark bruises and cuts on your arm. Feeling the pain in your head, you lift your hand higher to touch a small bandage on your forehead.

"The guy who did your stitches is very good; you won't have a scar. You'll have one on your leg from the surgery I performed, but since the other surgery was laparoscopic, you'll only have a few small scars there."

There was pain in your leg too, a lot, and it was heavy from the cast encasing it. "Mm. My ribs hurt the worst." You shift uncomfortably.

"A few of those are broken," he informs you. "Oh, I'm Dr. Dean Winchester, by the way." He holds out his hand to shake yours; it's warm and his grip is strong.

"And I'm Dr. Sam Winchester," a voice says from the doorway. You break the handshake and look over at another doctor. "I'm his brother." He tilts his head toward the other doctor. "Most people call us by our first names to keep us straight. Again, I'm Sam, and that's Dean. You have a pretty bad concussion, so you might have some memory problems for a little while." He looks at you sympathetically; there's a crease between his eyebrows. He's hot too. His hair is long, almost shoulder length, and brown. His eyes were hazel rather than green like his brother's. He seems very kind. He walks closer, standing beside his brother. Sam is even taller than Dean.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" you ask.

Sam laughs. "Let me give you a quick once-over and then you can."

When Sam is done, you close your eyes and start to fall asleep.

You hear their retreating footsteps, and then one of them says "She's cute."

Then the other one says, "I call dibs."

You smile then drift off to sleep.


End file.
